Iwatobi Swim Resort
by harukabananase
Summary: The Iwatobi Swim Club goes on a trip to a resort. It was mainly for practice, but why practice at a resort? Will they really practice, or will they use their time for.. other things? (Mainly a Haru x Makoto fluff, but it might become M rated in the future.)


Haru awoke to the loud sounds of Rei and Nagisa fooling around in the next room. He could hear things being knocked over, and Rei shouting things like "Nagisa, stop! You're going to wake up Haru and Makoto!" And, Rei was right. _What are they doing in there?_ Haru finally opened his eyes, being immediately blinded by the bright light coming from the window. He noticed Makoto was lying on his chest, and his face flushed red.

"Makoto...?" Haru gave him a light nudge to wake him up. It was suprising he wasn't awake already, from all of the noise Rei and Nagisa were making. Makoto yawned a little, slowly opening his eyes. He almost looked cute, lying on his chest like that. He also became red after realizing the current situation.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Haru.. I don't even remember coming into your bed," Makoto claimed, avoiding eye contact. He slowly lifted himself off of Haru, awkwardly scratching his head. Haru looked away as well, and quickly slipped on some clothes.

All of the sudden, a loud feminine voice was heard, screaming at Rei and Nagisa in the next room. _Kou._ _Thank god._ Finally, the boys settled down, occasionally criticising the other for who's fault it was, or something like that. Since their voices quieted down, it was hard to hear exactly what they were saying. But Haru was thankful.

Makoto went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Haru sat against his bed, putting on some socks. A quick knock was heard, and Haru answered. Kou stood in her Iwatobi Swim Club t-shirt, holding a clipboard, as usual. "Are you both ready? Sorry about Nagisa and Rei... I shouldn't have let them share a room," Kou said, glancing over at the others' room with a frustrated look.

Haru looked behind him, noticing Makoto was still in the bathroom. He sighed, "I think we need a few more minutes."

Kou nodded, and smiled. "That's okay. It is a little early. We'll be waiting for you at the beach," She said, waving as she made her way down the hallway. Haru never understood why they would practise their swimming at a resort. He didn't see how it would work at all, and thought that maybe it was an excuse for a vacation. But now, he noticed how determined Kou looked and became confused.

Once Makoto was finished in the bathroom, Haru slipped in. As he brushed his teeth, he thought about how Makoto couldn't remember slipping into his bed. That wasn't something you just 'didn't remember.' They did have a lot of moments like these, though. Haru would catch himself leaning his head on Makoto's shoulder sometimes. That didn't ever feel abnormal. So why did this?

Haru was done brushing his teeth, and he left the bathroom to find Makoto sitting on the edge of his bed with an awkward look on his face. "Haru... Can we talk about this?" Makoto asked him, glancing up at Haru with promising eyes. Haru held in the feelings of embarassment, disguising himself as being completely comfortable with the situation. It was odd to not be comfortable, though. Why was he embarassed? He sat down beside Makoto, leaning on his elbows. Looking over at Makoto, he waited for him to say something. Makoto looked down, "What I did last night... I remember."

Haru wasn't surprised to hear him say this, and he replied with, "I know."

"You do?" Makoto asked him, furrowing his eyebrows. Before Haru could say anything, another knock was heard. This time, Makoto answered the door.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Nagisa whined, Rei behind him. Haru approached the door, once he recognized the visitors and stood beside Makoto.

"Oh, we were just on our way down," He said, signaling Makoto with his eyes. Makoto quickly went along with it, and shifted over so Haru could shut the door. Rei and Nagisa didn't seem to be suspicious of anything, simply leading them to Kou without question.

"So what were you two doing this morning? You were really loud," Haru said, a bland look sprawled across his face. Hearing that made Nagisa giggle. Rei's face flushed, hiding his face in his hands and groaning.

Nagisa looked at Rei, trying not to laugh while he explained, "I was just teasing him about his-"

"Nothing! He was teasing me about nothing!" Rei shouted, tuning out the end of Nagisa's sentence. Nagisa burst with laughter, and Rei would exchange angry glances at him as they made it to the beach. Kou waited for them in a comfortable looking beach chair, and appeared to be tanning.

"Uh, Kou-" Makoto started, the sudden shuffling of Kou sitting up straight and falling off of her chair cut him off. The boys laughed, and helped her up. Kou made it obvious she was embarrassed, with her cheeks becoming rosy and all. She immediately stood up straight, and acted like nothing happened a minute later. She was always so serious about her job as their 'manager.'

"You know, if you want we can use this time as a vacation. I think we could use some time to get used to this place," Haru mumbled, loud enough for Kou to hear. Her eyebrows narrowed, and she completely objected his idea of a 'vacation.' The others stood up for him, though.

"Haru's right. You seem to want to have your own time, and you could use it too. You've been getting up really early and getting no sleep for the past few weeks. We all know you want us to do our best, and we will," Nagisa suggested, a small smile spread across his face. Kou _was _stressed, and she really _hadn't _been getting sleep. Everyone knew that, it wasn't hard to tell. They also had Rin to complain about it, which was one of the main resources.

Kou looked around for a second, taking in all of the beauty around her. The bright blue water hitting the beach shore, the faint sound of chatter, the food bars. She suddenly realized that they were right, and she really did want to have a vacation there. She needed it, too. Kou sighed, "Okay, okay... I guess you're right." And the boys all gave her a nice hug, having to force Haru into it.


End file.
